


Recover Your Heart, Your Home, Your Whole

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius, and food, after Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recover Your Heart, Your Home, Your Whole

For the first two weeks Sirius hides under the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. For the first two weeks he alternates between asking Kreacher to make food and eating every crumb he can get his hands on before anyone sees him.

On the third week the Weasley’s move in minus two and Molly Weasley immediately makes herself at home in the kitchen, forcing Sirius to hole himself up in the master bedroom with Buckbeak. He is never not hungry at the moment and Buckbeak is more likely to share his rats than Molly is her space.

He doesn’t remember until later that it is not her space but his – or at least, it is more his space than hers. But by then it is too late to wrest control back and anyway he cannot cook so what use would he be in the kitchen?

.

At the beginning of week four Hermione Granger moves in and at first Sirius is welcoming because he knows nothing about her except the good bits but then she meets Kreacher and suddenly she only knows the bad bits of him.

He thinks about explaining that Kreacher is as much a part of house as the wall and ceilings and as much a member of the family as he ever was. Probably more.

He doesn’t say any of it because he thinks that speaking for Kreacher will only lower her opinion of him and anyway it still hurts to think of those things.

Instead he tries civility on with the elf and ends up unnerving the both of them. At the end of three days of forced politeness he sees that Kreacher is near tears from the stress and snaps at him to try and get rid of the tapestry again.

He wonders at how safe and secure Granger’s family must be if none of them have any relationships that work based on hatred.

.

By week seven he has almost forgotten that things aren’t supposed to be like this but then it’s the full moon and Padfoot howls at something that isn’t there while Moony hides somewhere secure and underground.

The next morning Remus is at the table for lunch and Molly Weasley has made something with a lot of meat because she’s a _nice person._

He pinches the inside of his leg and bites hard at his lip because the meat in front of him reminds him of the corpses in Azkaban that would be left to rot in the cells nearby.

Instead of eating he pushes it around the plate morosely and wonders if anyone will notice if he skips. Remus notices and comes to find him later while he’s curled up under Buckbeak’s wing.

They don’t talk but Sirius feels safer than he has since coming back here.

.


End file.
